Rosas Para Los Corazones Débiles
by ANTICHRIST SOY LO PEOR
Summary: Aquello que más anhelaba Sakura era compañía, lo que Sasuke deseaba era estar con ella, salvado de entre la nieve, un joven samurái es encontrado, por una dulce y joven mujer pelirrosa "Descifrare todos tus secretos y te hare olvidar, señorita Sakura" " Y entonces yo podre saber todo acerca de ti, Joven Uchiha"
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Ella, mi solitaria y adorable compañera.

Él, mi callado y amado compañero.

Qué pasaría si un día te encontraras a un hombre herido en pleno invierno.

Eso es exactamente lo que le sucedió a Sakura.

Una huérfana y solitaria mujer joven de muchas experiencias malas y pocas buenas.

Guiada por su buen corazón ayuda a un hombre a punto de morir abandonado en la nieve.

Ambientado en el Japón antiguo, época de asesinos samuráis.

¿ Podrá el "Joven Uchiha" descifrar el secreto detrás de la infancia de "Su Señorita Sakura"?

¿Y ella saber la razón por la que lo encontró en esas condiciones?

.

.

.

"Encontrare la razón de tantos cuidados y seré quien te haga olvidar.

Mi Señorita Sakura"

"Aunque no me hable, yo sé que me escucha y me necesita, por eso quiero protegerlo.

Joven Uchiha"

.

.

.


	2. 1El Hombre Entre La Nieve

Esta vez elegí un tema distinto para escribir espero les guste! :)

Al principio de cada capitulo pondré un pensamiento, un capitulo le tocara a Sasuke y otro a Sakura.

Déjenme coments que me ayudan mucho a pensar.

Personajes de Kishimoto, no míos (jamás tendré fama)

Rosas Para Los Corazones Débiles.

.

.

Hoy el único recuerdo verdaderamente importante que tengo es el de la silueta que me salvo aquella fría y horrible noche y no hay otra cosa que agradezca más que haya sido ella la que me salvara.

.

.

.

Trate de incorporarme de aquel futón donde tenía la ligera sospecha había estado recostado por mucho tiempo, acción detenida por unas suaves y cálidas manos.

Dirigí mi mirada a quien me detuvo, y me topé con unos orbes verdes jade de gran tamaño, ahí mirándome feliz.

—No estás bien aún — dijo volviendo a recostarme, por alguna razón que aun no entiendo no la desobedecí, y la mire por un momento.

¿Acaso había muerto y he ido al cielo?

Por supuesto no era eso, primero por una simple razón, ¿qué haría un experto asesino en el cielo? Era ilógico. Me desperté por un momento al escuchar el sonido de su voz, nuevamente y me detuve a escuchar con atención.

—Bienvenido — volteo a verme y agradezco a Dios no haberme sonrojado en ese momento, era una mujer realmente bonita. Otra vez lo primero que admire fueron sus brillantes ojos jade adornados por unas larguísimas pestañas, de piel hecha de porcelana pálida envuelta en una yukata color blanco y obi azul marino sin embargo esos detalles no importaron cuando me detuve a mirar el color de su cabello. Rosa. En mi vida había visto tal cosa y no es como si hubiera vivido mucho tiempo, solo 26 años, solamente, pude mirar embelesado cada movimiento de la que estaba seguro me había permitido prolongar mi vida —Esta es mi casa, supongo que no es muy lujosa pero bueno en estos tiempos es lo que la difícil economía permite aquí.

Se sentó al lado mío, y tomo una de mis manos, el contacto inmediatamente causo un escalofrió por mi espina dorsal que aún no puedo explicar, fue realmente extraño.

—Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Sakura — tomo una de las vendas y comenzó a envolverlas por mis cortadas manos, en realidad el tacto suave y delicado de sus manos me hacía sentir bien, levante un poco la mirada y vi su tenue sonrisa, encantadora — Me imagino que para usted hablar conmigo no será muy pronto, entonces, tratare de hacer este tiempo muy cómodo para usted.

Lo siguiente, tomo mi otra mano e hizo lo mismo, seguidamente se levantó y se paró detrás de mí, durante ese momento me detuve a observar con esmero la habitación tratando de no ser demasiado evidente.

Era como muchas otras que ya había visto, pero la decoración si era distinta, algunos cuadros, una puerta que daba hacia el jardín, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue la repisa con varios libros, esta estaba lejos de mi alcance por ahora, pero pude apreciar que la mayoría eran libros sobre medicina y herbolaria.

—Uchiha… ¿No? — escuche al tiempo que pude sentir sus manos rozar mi nuca, justamente donde estaba el símbolo de mi familia en mis ropas —Bueno, joven Uchiha, está muy herido, gracias a Dios que me encontré con usted sino no sé qué hubiera pasado, pero la fortuna es que soy doctora, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, se paró en el umbral de la puerta y se giró hacia mí.

—Espere aquí ¿de acuerdo? — me sonrió tiernamente y se fue.

Trate de levantarme y sentí una gran presión en mis abdomen, y un gran dolor en ambos brazos, sentía como si me hubieran acuchillado muchas veces seguidas, y creo que ese maldito lo hizo. Comencé a quitarme las vendas y sin saber cuándo ni cómo Sakura me tomo las manos y evito que siguiera haciéndolo.

Gire mi rostro, a la mujer que estaba sentada a mi costado y pude notar un rostro y una expresión completamente diferentes a las que había tenido en todo este momento. Tristeza. Ella solo miraba con pena y horror mis brazos, estos tenían varios cortes lo suficientemente profundos como para que no pudiera tomar en mano un arma. Quito lenta y tortuosamente sus manos de las mías y comenzó a envolver una vez más mis heridas.

—Quizá…quizá usted, joven Uchiha , crea que esto es extraño, porque también lo es para mí, pero no se preocupe lo cuidare bien — tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me miro con una sonrisa dulce la más cálida que me habían dedicado en mi vida— no lo dejare solo.

Tomo un plato de sopa caliente que había traído consigo hace unos momentos, y comenzó a dármela, quería reusarme a comer pero mi hambre era demasiada y termine cediendo. Tomo mi rostro y lo levanto ligeramente y comenzó darme cucharadas mientras hablaba conmigo.

—Me imagino, que usted no es de por aquí, jamás lo había visto — termine un bocado y la vi darme un poco más — Yo he vivido toda mi vida aquí en Edo, por eso conozco cada rostro — soltó una ligera risa y me dio a beber un poco de té, pude destacar el sabor a fresas en él, efectivamente era Té de Fresas. No paso mucho tiempo para que terminara de comer y la vi salir con los trastos y regresar con un nuevo remedio.

—Esto — agradecí por un momento que me dijera que era, que tal si era veneno o algo parecido — es un remedio hecho traído desde las costas más alejadas, al norte de Japón — me dio un sorbo de la misma, tenía un sabor extraño mas no cambie mi inexpresivo rostro a pesar de que era horrible — Fue un regalo de un amigo, él también es doctor, pero, me imagino que debe saber mal.

Suspiro, pero fue más un suspiro de cansancio.

Se levantó de su lugar y fue directo a la repisa con libros que había mencionado antes, cogió un par y se fue sin decir más. Y cuando creí que no volvería, regreso con una yukata para dormir color blanco que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y cuya cinta se amarraba al frente en un nudo.

—Es hora de dormir joven Uchiha — me recostó con mucho cuidado en el futón y retiro unos mechones de cabello que caían en mi frente, para depositar un beso en ella, un acto espontaneo y extraño para alguien como yo, pero me daba la sensación de protección y seguridad que necesitaba en estos momentos delicados — Descanse joven Uchiha.

Iba a salir por la puerta, pero se detuvo y se giró rápidamente hacia mí, ni siquiera la mire.

—Casi lo olvido — se fue corriendo, debo decir que era una mujer bastante, cuál sería la palabra correcta, peculiar.

Regreso con algo en brazos, por supuesto era mi espada. Era algo pesada y me sorprendió que alguien como ella pudiera cargarla .

—Creo que sentirá inseguro o incomodo sin ella— la puso a mi lado derecho en el suelo y puso mi mano sobre esta, se quedó en silencio por un momento —un samurái — dijo como un susurro, levanto su rostro y me sonrió, una sonrisa reconfortante — descanse.

Dicho esto se fue a paso lento, dejando las velas que nos habían iluminado encendidas.

Tantas cosas habían sucedido en tan poco tiempo, ese maldito puede pensar que estoy muerto, quizá ella también. Luego me encuentro con una mujer que dice querer ayudarme. Dudo que este mintiendo, pero no puedo confiar demasiado en ella, tendré que quedarme así, sin hablar, lo cual no era tan difícil realmente, jamás he sido alguien que se exprese mucho. En cambio ella lo hace tanto, demasiado.

De que era bonita lo era, pero no como ella, y pensar que me engaño y me traiciono, todo por él. Pero no me queda de otra más que estar aquí hasta que me recupere.

.

.

.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con un dolor en mi cabeza, demasiado fuerte, no recuerdo haberme golpeado ahí esa noche, solo había una explicación lógica , ella me tiro.

Después de analizar un momento, buscándola, pude notar que ambas puertas corredizas, la que daba al jardín y la que daba vista al pasillo estaban abiertas permitiendo ver hacia afuera, el jardín bastante amplio y bello aunque era invierno dejaba ver la nieve blanca bajo un cielo soleado.

Algo me distrajo de mis pensamientos, la señorita Sakura había pasado corriendo con unos frascos en brazos, alce una ceja en señal de confusión, podía ser bastante inmadura, pero se veía demasiado joven, quizá unos 20 años, una niña comparada conmigo. Paso corriendo y esta vez se paró frente a la puerta, respirando agitadamente, se hinco en el suelo y recupero el aire muy lentamente, parecía cansarse más de lo normal, como si estuviera enferma o algo parecido. Se acomodó un mechón del pequeño fleco tras su oreja izquierda y se paró tocándose el pecho, seguidamente suspiro pesadamente y volteo el rostro hacia mí, una mirada de incertidumbre en sus alhajas jade.

—Joven Uchiha… — mi mirada fría se clavó en la de ella y me dedico una sonrisa — ya despertó.

_"__Demasiado Obvio"_

Se paró frente a mí y se hinco a mi lado y me levanto el rostro obligándome a mirarla directamente se acercó lenta y tortuosa para mí, era más bella de cerca, su nariz estaba a centímetros de la mía.

.

.

.

Que les pareció?

Merezco seguir existiendo.


	3. 2La Chica Del Corazón Inservible

Segundo capitulo, genial no?

Déjenme reviwes si les gusto si no les gusto lo que deseen.

Personajes no míos Kishimoto si son de el.

.

Capitulo 2

La Chica Del Corazon Inservible

Podrá ser que en realidad no sepa nada de él pero estoy segura de que no me arrepiento de haberlo ayudado.

.

.

.

Su nariz estaba a centímetros de la mía y pude admirar más de cerca sus bellos ojos verdes, más la magia del momento se rompió cuando abrió mi ojo derecho al máximo y lo examino, seguidamente hizo lo mismo con el otro, después se separó de mí.

_"__Maldición"_

—Voy a traerle el desayuno— se fue y desapareció de mi vista.

Suspire.

Qué demonios había sido eso, sentí mi corazón latir a mil por hora, no estaba acostumbrado a sentir cosas parecidas y solo llevaba un día de conocerla.

Entro con un plato de onigiris y té caliente, se sentó a un lado mío, durante todo ese momento nadie dijo nada y fue lo que menos me importo cuando en su rostro se instaló una mueca de dolor y se tapaba la boca con ambas manos mientras apretaba los ojos y salía corriendo.

Me asome por la puerta que no estaba del todo cerrada y la vi tomar pastillas apresuradamente de un frasco blanco. Se tiró al suelo sollozando en un rincón de la habitación, una mano en cada una de su orejas y el rostro oculto en su flequillo.

"Juraba que era feliz"

Minutos después ella llego a la habitación. Con su pose normal más algo andaba mal tenía un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Joven Uchiha — dijo mientras bajaba el rostro.

Ahora entendía todo.

Su mano estaba atrapada en la mía, íbamos juntos al cuarto de baño sin embargo yo sabía que sería ella quien me ayudara.

_"__Malditos pensamientos morbosos"_

Estaba a punto de tener un sonrojo poderoso.

_"__Por no decir otra cosa"_

Cuando comenzó a quitarme el haori, mas su voz resonó en la habitación donde la tina ya estaba lista.

—Debe saber que no pienso hacer nada — cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras veía mi torso y quitaba mi hakama — es mi deber como médico.

Los movimientos suaves de sus manos y el jabón contra mi cuerpo me relajaban mucho, incluso olvide que eran las delicadas manos de la señorita Sakura.

La mire por un segundo su sonrojo era igual de fuerte que antes. Comenzó a ponerme un jabón con esencia a Sándalo en el cabello. Silencio. No podía soportar no saber lo que pensaba y eso me desesperaba.

Término y esta era la parte más embarazosa.

Empezó a secar mi cuerpo mojado empezando por el torso, los brazos, y las piernas, baje el rostro y vi como cerraba los ojos con tanta desesperación, que me resulto divertido.

Me vistió con una yukata para hombre de color negro, y me llevo de regreso a la habitación. Me sentó en la cama y antes de poder hacer otra cosa, el sonido de la puerta tocando se la llevo.

—N-neji…

Entro a la habitación con un hombre de ojos grises y cabello castaño, vestido de traje. Se sentaron a cada lado mío y el hombre comenzó a examinar mis brazos.

—Has hecho todo esto tu sola — esbozo una sonrisa de lado de forma arrogante.

—Ehh si — dijo ella con una sonrisa apenada.

—Te has vuelto buena — dijo el sin mirarla y centrándose en mi brazo derecho. El rostro de la señorita Sakura se puso my feliz.

—De veraz lo piensas Neji —dijo ilusionada.

—Claro nunca serás tan buena como yo — adiós momento de orgullo. Su rostro arrogante cambio a uno de preocupación—¿Cómo has estado?.

El rostro iluminado y feliz de la señorita Sakura se apagó y bajo la mirada.

—Volvieron.

—Ya veo — suspiro pesadamente y volvió a hablar — ¿las has tomado?

—Si — volvió a sonreír y él hizo lo mismo —No te preocupes.

—Por lo pronto te he traído más — saco de su bolsillo un frasco parecido al que le había visto a Sakura antes — Y también más medicinas si las necesitas.

—Gracias, Neji.

—No son para ti, son para él — dijo apuntándome, que hombre más grosero como se le ocurría hablarle así.

—Oh, está bien — y más ella aguantarle —¿Cómo te sientes con el embarazo?

_"__¡¿Embarazo?!"_

—Digamos que bien.

—Bien, solo eso — ella dijo preocupada.

—De vez en cuando me vuelve loco, Tenten se pone como loca— se masajeo la sien.

_"__Idiota"_

—Debes tenerle paciencia — le animo a quien estaba ahora totalmente seguro era solamente su amigo.

—No sabes cuán difícil es, el otro día comenzó a lanzarme cosas, entre ellas el jarrón que me regalaste cuando nos casamos — relato molesto.

—Me lo imagino.

Neji hecho un vistazo a la habitación y miro el librero.

—Aun sigues con tu colección de libros — le sonrió de medio lado.

—Sí, aún hay muchos que deseo leer.

_"__Dato curioso de la señorita Sakura no 8: le gusta leer" _

—Conseguí muy buenos títulos allá en Osaka, sin embargo la medicina no ha avanzado lo suficiente — se levantó y ella hizo lo mismo, toco con la punta de sus dedos el pecho de la señorita Sakura.

—N-neji.

—No abandonare mi investigación, seguiré con ella quieras o no.

—No es necesario que te esfuerces tanto — ella le dijo a modo de súplica, él le miro serio.

— ¡No dejare que mueras! — le grito.

_"__Maldito"_

—La única manera que tienes de ayudarte es haciendo lo que te recete, no haciendo mucho esfuerzo y comiendo lo que te dije — retiro sus dedos de ella —Ayudara mucho a "tu estúpido corazón" como lo llama Naruto.

Ella solo sonrió y se tocó el pecho seguidamente.

Ahora entendida todo, la señorita Sakura tenía problemas en su corazón.

—Obedece las indicaciones por favor, y recoge este lugar, no estoy seguro de cuando vendremos a verte.

— ¿Quiénes?

—Todos — le mostro una sonrisa de medio lado. Ella se puso aún más feliz.

—Debo irme — salió por la puerta y ella tras él.

Regreso conmigo y me sonrió, tomo mi rostro en sus palmas y bajo la mirada triste.

—Le prometo que voy a cuidarle bien — se separó de mí y salió.

_"__De eso estoy seguro"_

Salí de la habitación a ver como estaba, mas no la encontré en ninguna parte, y mi mente me dijo inmediatamente donde.

"Maldita curiosidad"


	4. 3Dulces Caricias

Capítulo 3

Dulces Caricias

Esa fragilidad que inspira es la razón de que desee protegerla.

.

.

.

Abrí poco la puerta corrediza del baño, y admire embelesado cada uno de sus movimientos.

Quito la tela que la cubría empezando por los hombros, y con un sutil movimiento de sus brazos esta, cayó al suelo.

Pude admirar su bello cuerpo desnudo. Su cabello largo color rosa caía libre por su pequeña espalda que pedía ser abrazada. La simétrica redondez de sus nalgas. Su cuello descubierto. Caderas anchas y sensuales. Una cintura definida. Sus senos pequeños a la vista, firmes y hermosos. La piel de leche le daba un aire aún más enigmático. Quería probar en mi boca todo lo que ella mostraba ahí. Recorrerla toda y observar su bello rostro de ángel sonrojarse cada vez que la tocara.

Era el sueño de todo hombre. Y ahora el mío también.

Se sumergió lentamente en la cristalina agua y por alguna razón se quedó ahí, quieta sin hacer nada. Extrañamente sensual a mi vista.

Tomo agua entre las delicadas manos, y levanto el rostro, vertiéndola en su cara. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y luego los abrió lentamente. Las largas pestañas empapadas de agua hacían resaltar sus claros ojos más que nunca. Mantuvo la mirada en el techo un momento. Pude notar la melancolía en su mirada. Recorrió su cabello con sus manos peinándolo hacia atrás. Me relamí los labios resecos al ver los de ella. Carnosos y rosados. Tenía tantos deseos de inflamarlos y pintarlos de carmín.

Regrese después de una rato, era posible que me descubriera de no haberlo hecho.

Una sensación extraña invadió mi cuerpo al recordarla. No es que yo fuera muy inocente , claro que no, era simplemente que nunca había espiado a una mujer mientras se daba un baño, me era indiferente.

Tan diferente a ella, no solo por ser más voluptuosa, atrevida y muchas cosas más, sino por que daban un aire distinto para mí. La dulzura de la señorita Sakura y la fuerza de la otra. Pero la confianza faltaba realmente.

Entro después de unos minutos con una yukata blanca igual a la de la noche anterior pero esta era más larga, hasta los tobillos.

—Me imagino que está cansado — se acercó a la repisa y tomo un par de libros ambos de pasta negra, se veían muy viejos y usados. Camino hasta quedar a mi derecha en el futón— ¿Le gustaría que le leyera algo?

Me dedique a mirarla tan fríamente como hacia siempre, en espera de que ella interpretara eso como un sí.

—De acuerdo le leeré algo de uno de mis preferidos ¿sí? — me miro tiernamente y bajo mi cabeza para que quedara en su regazo, una pose cómoda considerando mi adolorido cuerpo — Creo, que así disfrutara más la lectura tomando en cuenta que es poesía.

Invierno

¡Qué cortesía!

Hasta la nieve es fragante

En Minamidani.

…

Una helada noche de lágrimas

El sonido del remo

Golpeando la ola.

…

El año toca a su fin:

Aun llevo

Mi kasa y mis sandalias de paja.

…

La primera lluvia el invierno,

Y mi nombre debería ser,

"Viajero"

…

Ni siquiera prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía. Ella acaparaba toda mi atención. Sus labios rosados y carnosos moviéndose. Sus bellos ojos verdes. Y el hecho de que estaba recostado en su regazo eran lo único que me importaba en ese momento.

La primera nevada:

Las hojas de los narcisos

Se doblan.

…

La tempestad de invierno

Se escondió entre los bambúes

Y amainó en silencio.

…

La desolación del invierno:

En un mundo de un color

El sonido del viento.

…

Enfermo en un viaje;

Mis sueños vagan

Sobre un páramo seco

…

Como podía ser tan inocente y despreocupada, tan diferente a cuando estaba sola. Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello negro suave y tiernamente. Ahora lo sabía esas manos eran las únicas capaces de darme paz. Cerré los ojos dejándome disfrutar ese momento.

Viajando por el mundo,

De aquí a allá, de aquí a allá.

Allanando el pequeño campo.

…

El Dios está ausente;

Sus hojas muertas están amontonadas,

Y todo esta desierto.

…

Retiro Invernal;

En la pantalla dorada

El pino envejece.

…

Después de los crisantemos,

A excepción del largo nabo,

No hay nada.

Su dulce voz parecía darle aún más belleza a esas líneas. Por qué ahora ese era su poder, el de volver bueno y bello todo lo que tocaba. ¿Por qué no hacía lo mismo conmigo? Solo podía sentir sus dulces manos ahora en mi rostro vagando por frente, mi nariz y mis mejillas como una suave pluma.

Parece que tenga cien años.

El jardín de este templo.

Con sus hojas caídas.

…

Mi casa natal;

Llorando sobre el cordón umbilical.

El fin de año.

Tenía mis ojos entrecerrados debido al sueño. Pude ver todavía como cerraba el libro en su mano.

— ¿Le ha gustado joven Uchiha? —me pregunto con una sonrisa mientras me miraba dulcemente. Propio de la señorita Sakura.

Se inclinó hacia mí y me levanto acomodándome en el futón, puso las cobijas calientes y cómodas sobre mí, brindándome el calor que necesitaba para mejorar. Aunque no lo quisiera tanto realmente. Me fascinaba depender de sus cuidados. De sus comidas para sobrevivir. De sus manos para ser curado. De su conocimiento sobre medicina para mi organismo.

De su sonrisa para sentir paz.

Acaricio mi frente y la beso lenta y por unos cuantos segundos. Se separó y volvió a hablarme antes de irse a dormir ella también.

—Descanse, por favor.


	5. 4Un Grupo Muy Peculiar

**holis aqui subiendo capitulos nuevos de mi fanfic jaja.**

**Notas recuerden que las partes que estan entre comillas son los pensamientos de Sasuke en fin los quiero bye .**

**Capítulo 4**

**Un Grupo Muy Peculiar**

Tomando en cuenta mi poco tiempo de vida y lo que he vivido , no sería más justo no haber nacido nunca.

.

.

.

Pasaron alrededor de solo algunas semanas. Perdí el conocimiento sobre qué día de la semana era.

Despertar envuelto un calor y comodidad ridículamente feliz, de tenerla a ella cuidándome, era en lo único que me detenía a pensar. Ni siquiera a su lado me sentía así. El poder de la señorita Sakura era inmenso.

Me incorpore pesadamente mientras me masajeaba la sien. Durante un minuto mire mi espada, y la roce con mis dedos. ¿Hacia cuanto no dormía sin cuidado de pelear, de ser atacado mientras dormía?

Creía, o más bien estaba seguro de que era por su causa, sus manos buenas, sus brazos cálidos o su sonrisa amable. Era una mujer increíblemente dócil, y con la capacidad de ablandar a cualquier hombre, a mi o quizás a él.

Me vino el pensamiento de ese bastardo con mi mujer pero solo sentí el sentimiento de traición que me provocaba ella ¡era una sucia puta! Se había ido con el que antes era mi amigo días antes de nuestra boda. Si la veía, juraba querer matarla.

Podía ser que fuese un poco más bella que la señorita Sakura. Pero le faltaba lo que a ella le sobraba, la dulzura, docilidad, amabilidad o su inteligencia. Si bien recuerdo Natsuko era una mujer más bien fuerte, altiva, irrespetuosa y bruta. Pero con todas esas características me gustaba mucho. Y dudo que a él no.

—Buenos días joven Uchiha — la señorita Sakura había entrado tan repentinamente que me estremecí levemente. Traía un cesto con ropa limpia en los brazos y comenzó a guardarla en un baúl que había en una esquina —esta, es ropa para usted, no elegí colores muy vivos, porque se ve a leguas, joven Uchiha, que es un hombre bastante serio — rio.

Después de nuestra rutina diaria que era desayunar, darme una ducha y luego ella, comer y otras cosas triviales más, tocaron a la puerta.

"Yo no quería estar aquí"

—Ne, Sakura-chan podrías darme algo de beber estoy exhausto — hablo un rubio bobo de ojos azules mientras se sentaba alrededor de la mesa en la cocina y la miraba suplicante — Por cierto Sakura-chan ¿quién es el hombre este? — me dirigió una mirada desconfiada.

—Es un hombre que encontré y que necesitaba mi ayuda — dijo mientras le extendía un vaso de té a él y a todos, para sentarse finalmente a mi lado.

— ¿Y porque no lo llevaste a Hospital, "Frente"? — le pregunto otra rubia boba de ojos azules.

—Ino-chan, recuerda que los hospitales están llenos en estos momentos— le recordó mientras me daba un poco de té.

— ¿Y no habla? — cuestiono una pelirroja de lentes.

—Al parecer no — dijo el hombre que de antemano sabía que se llamaba Neji.

— ¿Entonces porque está aquí? Dudo que pueda aportar algo a la conversación — otra vez ese dobe idiota.

—Naruto, no seas grosero — le regaño la señorita Sakura — además quiero que se sienta en confianza, que sienta que puede hablar libremente — dijo estrechando mi mano.

—Bueno — y como niña regañada se cayó la insolente bocota.

—Baka — le dijo la pelirroja mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

— ¡Cállate, Karin!

—Ni porque son primos pueden dejar de pelear — les dijo Neji — Malditos Uzumaki

"Tal para cual"

—Como sea — dijeron a la vez.

—Esta delicioso, frente — le dijo la rubia.

"Frente"

Porque mierda esa rubia estúpida insistía tanto en llamarle así, yo no veía nada de malo con ella.

—Gracias Ino-chan, fue un regalo de Suigetsu — respondió con una bella sonrisa.

"¡¿Suigetsu!?"

—Hablando de Suigetsu, ne Sakura, ¿sabes quién te quiere como nadie en este mundo? — dijo en tono meloso la pelirroja.

"¿Que ahora todos están enamorados de ella?"

—Ya dile que quieres, Karin.

— ¡Cállate Neji! , bueno, es que yo, bueno, yo — bajo la mirada apenada.

—¡A Karin le gusta Suigetsu! — grito Naruto para ponerse a reír como loco, todos rieron también y la señorita Sakura intento aguantarla.

—Naruto, eres hombre muerto — dijo tétricamente Karin para después estrangularlo.

—Entonces, tu petición es que le comente a Suigetsu sobre ti — afirmo la señorita Sakura.

—Ehh si — contesto rápidamente.

—No hay problema, y aquí entre nosotros 6 — dijo contándome a mí también —Suigetsu me comento el otro día que le parecías linda.

— ¿Desde cuándo Suigetsu es ciego?

— ¡¿Deberás?! — exclamo Karin ignorando a Naruto.

—A todo esto ¿porque no vinieron todos? — pregunto Sakura, dándome un poco de té.

"¿¡Habían más todavía?!"

—Bueno, además de que Hinata se desmaya cada vez que habla con Naruto y Naruto no puede articular ni siquiera un "hola" cuando la ve — contesto Ino — ha estado muy triste, discutió con su padre y ahora están peleados. Y Suigetsu fue a ayudar en el hospital.

—Es ridículo —comenzó Neji apuntando a Sakura con el pulgar— Si Sakura y yo tuviéramos familia, no perderíamos el tiempo peleando con ella.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas, posiblemente, era por su soledad que lloraba algunas veces, era una huérfana. Ella solo bajo la mirada.

— ¿Qué acaso jamás peleaste con tus padres Neji? — le dijo enojada Ino — Hyugga-sama presiona demasiado a Hinata, para que este en las riendas de la familia, y ni siquiera le preguntan qué es lo que ella desea hacer.

—Sí, si lo hice y no sabes cómo me arrepiento — le contesto de la misma manera Neji.

—Entonces deja de cuestionarla.

—Chicos, ¿podríamos dejar de hablar del tema? — intervino Naruto mientras apuntaba con la mirada a una cabizbaja Sakura. Asintieron dejando de lado la discusión. — Sakura-chan ¿ no has estado yendo al hospital por atender a él teme este verdad?

"Maldito bastardo"

La señorita Sakura salió de sus pensamientos y se apresuró a contestar.

—B-bueno, es que él necesita mi ayuda — dijo tallándose la nuca, nerviosa y con su pose feliz nuevamente.

—¿Y no te da miedo lo que el consejo te haga? — pregunto Neji a modo de regaño.

—No porque el presidente del consejo está loco por ella y seguro lo dejara pasar por alto — intervino la boba rubia 2.

"Esto es demasiado para mi"

— ¡Ino!

— ¡¿Qué?! — dijeron al unísono Neji y Naruto.

—Es que no lo creí importante para contarles — dijo asustada Sakura y a la vez alarmada.

—No claro que no, solo le pidió matrimonio y fue el rechazo del siglo — ayudo en el complot Karin.

—Qué falta de respeto haber hecho tal cosa, y no haber ido a verme primero — dijo indignado Neji — menos mal lo rechazaste.

"Menos mal"

—Sí, creo que si ¿pero por qué no vino Tenten Neji? — dijo Sakura yendo por mas té y bollos dulces.

—Por los más de mil cambios de humor, que maneja — simplemente contesto Neji — no quería causarte molestias.

—Está bien que sea algo débil pero no lo es tanto — reprocho la señorita Sakura mientras se miraba el pecho —la próxima vez quiero que estemos todos: Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Karin, Suigetsu, Neji, Tenten y si es posible usted también joven Uchiha — se dirigió hacia mí con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Lo intentaremos, por ti — dijo Naruto mientras alzaba un pulgar en señal de confianza.

—Por cierto, Sakura, podrías prestarme uno de tus libros, si es posible el volumen 3 del libro anterior, por favor — cuestiono Neji.

—Por supuesto — se levantó y fue a la habitación.

Todos la siguieron con la mirada.

— ¿Pasa algo Karin? — pregunto Naruto a la triste pelirroja.

—A veces se me hace casi irreal que nos pueda abandonar en cualquier momento — dijo, todos bajaron la cabeza menos Neji.

"¿Cualquier momento?"

—Recuerda, que a ella no le gusta verlos así por su causa — los miro fríamente — se los he dejado claro ya muchas veces.

—No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan fuerte Neji, tú la conoces desde más tiempo que nosotros y de lejos se ve cuanto la quieres — dijo Ino.

—Por eso mismo tengo que serlo, porque es lo único que la tranquiliza — dijo serio — deberían intentarlo.

Seguidamente ella llego con un par en mano.

—Aquí están Neji, volume — dijo poniéndolos en la mesa — sueles terminarlos todos muy rápidamente.

Siguieron platicando de cosas sin sentido, entre peleas de Ino vs Neji o Karin vs Naruto, con Sakura como mediadora. Se fueron después de horas de platicar y prometieron venir TODOS la próxima vez.

"No creo poder aguantarlos"


	6. 5Entre Tus Calidos Brazos

Capítulo 5

Entre tus cálidos brazos.

Probablemente siempre seré un ser manchado de sangre, pero no cometeré más errores, no con ella.

.

.

.

Después de esa "agradable" visita por parte de los amigos de Sakura, me llevo del brazo a mi habitación y se fue un momento, dijo algo sobre revisar la correspondencia.

_"__Irse en cualquier momento"_

Las palabras de la pelirroja resonaban en mi cabeza. ¿Sería posible eso? La piedad de Kami-sama suele ser aplicarse en casos como este.

Pero por un momento, volvió a mí, todo lo que he vivido. Claro hay ciertas excepciones a la regla, tales como ella o yo.

Recopilando información sobre la señorita Sakura no sabía mucho en realidad, solo que al parecer era huérfana de nacimiento, vivía sola, tenía amigos extraños y estúpidos — léase Naruto — tenía cierta afición por los libros, algo extraño para las mujeres de estos tiempos que solo se preocupaban por ser buenas esposas y dar hijos fuertes y de preferencia varones; Además de tener un corazón bondadoso y amoroso.

Conociendo a la gente, estas virtudes podrían dar como resultado una esposa perfecta. Cosa extraña porque ella no está casada y por lo visto no lo desea. Cualquier mujer hubiera aceptado si el presidente del consejo de salud le hubiera hecho una proposición matrimonial.

_"__Obviamente ella es diferente"_

Volvió como siempre a paso lento y silencioso. Traía consigo una cajita pequeña con unos frascos, que se podían deducir eran de medicina. La coloco en el suelo y abrió la puerta corrediza de la habitación con rumbo al porche. Cerro los ojos al sentir la suave briza de los vientos de invierno.

_"__Un invierno que jamás olvidaría"_

—Es una noche muy bella, joven Uchiha — me dijo con una sonrisa dulce. La dejo un poco abierta, supongo que para que viera hacia afuera, pero me tomo por sorpresa cuando tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me ayudo a levantarme —una noche hermosa para salir a mirar las estrellas.

En su mano izquierda traía un libro color rojo algo grueso, pero no comparado con otros que tenía en la repisa de la habitación. Me sentó a un lado de ella y como siempre hacia recostó mi cabeza en su regazo, mi cuerpo estaba recostado en la superficie del suelo del porche, mas no se me hacía incómodo.

Esa noche mientras me leía, pude admirar la belleza a mi alrededor, el cielo estrellado, el paisaje del jardín lleno de nieve blanca, y la señorita Sakura. Su cabello largo caía en cascada por un lado de su rostro, sus grandes ojos y su sonrisa serena mientras me leía. Era lo mejor de ese bello momento.

Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por el sonido de los grillos que se ocultaban en el jardín, de su suave voz y de sus caricias en mi rostro.

_"__¿Cómo lograba entender por medio de mis silencios que adoraba aquello?"_

Aquel ritual se volvería parte de nuestras vidas. Para toda la eternidad. Yo me encargaría de ello.

Cuando termino me miro con dulzura y le devolví una mirada inexpresiva.

—Aunque me lo digan, estoy segura de que usted no es mudo ni sordo — dirigió su mirada a la inmensidad del firmamento — sé que me escucha.

Volvió a acariciar mi cabello y una briza leve soplo cerro sus ojos dejándose disfrutarla.

—Son tiempos difíciles, sobre todo para los samuráis como usted — me miro con su sonrisa, esa que lograba derretir hasta al hombre más frio y cruel —Solo Kami-sama sabe qué clase de cosas paso usted en su vida, por eso no pienso presionarlo.

Su mueca de comprensión cambio a una de preocupación y suspiro pesadamente, ninguno aparto la mirada en ningún momento.

—El consejo está presionando mucho a los médicos disponibles, quiere que demos nuestros servicios en los centros de ayuda para tratar el problema con la epidemia de tuberculosis, que se ha estado dando desde hace unos meses, y desgraciadamente me mandan cartas — dio otro suspiro y puso una mueca de cansancio, como puede me aguante las ganas de reírme —suelen fastidiar mucho, pero no se preocupe, no pienso abandonarlo ahora, además no creo que sea conveniente que yo vaya, no quiero ni verlo — refriéndose al hombre del que hablan hace una horas.

Ese comentario me tranquilizo un poco el saber que ni siquiera el dichoso consejo podía separarla de mí. Podía estar tranquilo de saber que contaba con ella.

—Joven Uchiha, lamento mucho esto pero, es necesario que mañana arregle unos cuantos asuntos que tengo pendientes — hizo una señal con las manos — no piense que soy irresponsable, pero desde hace un mes están en espera —sonrió.

La noche de invierno, fría y cruel causaba miedo en quien la estuviera viviendo.

Manchada de sangre .La melena rosada larga meciéndose entre los agresivos vientos de la época. Parada frente a mí a solo unos metros.

—Señorita Sakura… — pronuncie a la irrealidad de la situación.

Como siempre, lucia hermosa aunque estuviera de espaldas. Su yukata blanca llegaba hasta medio muslo, dejándola a merced de una posible hipotermia. Poco a poco se fue manchando de un rojo vivo propagándose por toda la tela que cubría su espalda. Justo en el corazón. Quise moverme mas no pude. Seguía ahí sin hacer nada.

—Sasuke… — escuche la voz de aquel hombre que odiaba. Hizo eco en el bosque y caí en la cuenta de donde estaba, en el mismo lugar donde me enfrente a él. Donde ella me encontró. Donde todo comenzó.

La voz se detuvo.

Cayó al suelo muerta.

— ¡AHHHH! — grite despertando de aquella cruel pesadilla tocándome y jalando mis azabaches cabellos.

La oí llegar corriendo a mi lado. Me abrazó con tanta fuerza que me calme un poco, pero seguía respirando agitadamente. Tiernamente comenzó a susurrarme cosas al oído.

—Cálmate, por favor — tomo mi rostro en su manos y puso su frente con la mía, cerró los ojos suavemente — ya, ya, todo va a estar bien, tú vas a estar bien — me dijo como un susurro, ella no lo entendía, no entendía que era por ella por la que estaba preocupado — joven Uchiha, tranquilícese, yo estoy aquí con usted y no lo voy a dejar solo.

Beso mi frente por unos segundos, y luego mis ojos, mis mejillas y mi nariz. Quise con todas mis fuerzas que llegara a mis labios. Más nunca paso.

Volvió a abrasarme más fuerte y por un momento me sentí realmente querido.

Un poco más calmado la mire a los ojos. Era rutina entre ambos no apartar la mirada del otro cuando hacíamos contacto.

Amor.

Dulzura.

Paz.

Sentimientos en los ojos de la señorita Sakura en ese momento. Los mismos ojos que lloraban durante las noches. La tristeza reflejada en ellos mientras me miraba me hicieron sentir culpable.

Me recostó en su regazo y comenzó a tararear una bella canción para mí. Mi rostro recostado hacia arriba era acariciado con las puntas de sus dedos. Una sonrisa serena en sus labios de caramelo y un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ese que solía tener casi siempre.

Lenta y muy a mi pesar la fantasía murió, cuando me quede dormido pensando en ella.

Como era de esperarse la señorita no despertó a mi lado. El sonido de sus pasos cuando estaba levantada no estaba como siempre lo hacía. Lo que significaba que cumpliendo lo que me dijo el día anterior no estaba en casa. Suspire triste. En realidad deseaba verle. Sus bonitos ojos iluminarse al verme despierto y su sonrisa curvándose cuando me decía Estas recuperándote.

Palabras que me alegraban y me entristecían al mismo tiempo.

Alegría por saber que pronto podría volver a ver a los lobos estúpidos de mis compañeros, volver a sentirme útil, porque para mí el estar siendo mantenido por una mujer era un daño a mi orgullo. Realmente no extrañaba muchas cosas. Después de todo, yo solo era un asesino en tiempos difíciles, al igual que mis compañeros. Solamente las cosas buenas debían ser extrañadas con fervor.

Y ella no era una de ellas.

Simotsuki Natsuko.

Una mujer tan distinta tanto física como mentalmente a lo acostumbrado.

Ojos azules, cabello negro largo hasta los codos y piel blanca. De cuerpo bastante voluptuoso. Labios rojos y carnosos y mirada altiva. Fuerte, seductora, grosera y bruta. La mujer perfecta a simple vista. Hasta que la conocías.

En Tokio, donde vivía, era envidiada y odiada por muchas mujeres. Sin embargo no le importaba.

Llegaron a mi mente tantos recuerdos de las noches que pasábamos juntos. Y me pregunto si el pensara igual.

Sasori.

Decía ser mi mejor amigo, y termino fugándose con ella.

Vaya compañías las que tenía.

A excepción de Sakura, claramente.

La puerta sonó despertándome de mis pensamientos. Era ella. Había llegado por fin.

La escuche caminar y corrió la puerta dejándome verla. El kimono color blanco con detalles en dorado, y el obi azul marino, cubiertos por el abrigo color negro que tenía un poco de nieve en los hombros y una bufanda color rojo claro, muy confundible con un rosa, le cubría la boca. Su cabello estaba suelo por debajo de la bufanda. Solo sus ojos grandes se hacían notar ahí.

—No se asuste joven Uchiha— dijo y se quitó la bufanda — soy yo.

Quise sonreír pero no lo hice.

—Joven Uchiha alístese que hoy va a salir de esa cama — dijo alegre mientras me ayudaba a levantarme y me tomaba de la mano, para ir al cuarto de baño, donde me vería desnudo tantas veces como yo la había visto a ella — y no es que yo fuera un pervertido — no, es que la curiosidad me mataba a veces y un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer.

Terminamos la tortuosa sesión en el baño donde, maldición, la señorita Sakura me toco de una manera tan absolutamente normal para ella y tan jodidamente excitante para mí.

Después desayunamos, ya que se había ido muy temprano y no le había dado tiempo. Como siempre su compañía era muy agradable.

—Vamos a ir al pueblo, sabe — me dijo de manera tierna mientras me acomodaba la ropa, esta era la típica tradicional para un hombre, en color gris oscuro — es necesario que camine para que la mejoría sea mayor, además estoy casi segura de que esta aburrido todo el día.

_"__No si estás aquí"_

Se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies para poder alcanzar mi altura — cosa que no logro — y me comenzó a peinar con sus manos. Un lado a la derecha hacia atrás y otro a la izquierda, tomo un mechón que caía por un lado de mi rostro y lo puso detrás de mí oreja. Me dedico una bella sonrisa.

—Se ve muy apuesto joven Uchiha — me dijo mientras envolvía su bufanda en mi cuello, la misma que había tenido minutos después — esperemos que no consiga novia y ya no necesite de mis cuidados — rio. Solamente la mire como siempre.

_"__Seguiría eligiéndote a ti"_

Entrelazo su mano en la mía, por primera vez desde que nos conocíamos. Y un tierno sonrojo invadió sus mejillas y uno más tenue las mías.

Caminamos todo el trayecto en silencio, disfrute una vez más el paisaje a mi alrededor, ignorando el dolor pulsante que me daba de vez en cuando en el torso y concentrándome en ver las cosas buenas como ella.

Los arboles carentes de hojas se llenaban de la nieve que caía del cielo, la mañana triste no se comparaba con la felicidad que yo sentí en ese momento.

_"__Felicidad"_

Ese sentimiento indescifrable que tienes algunas veces. En mi caso, siempre que estaba junto a ella.

Nos habríamos paso entre la gente, muchos saludando a la señorita Sakura. Paramos en una florería muy colorida para la época. Y quien estaba en el mostrador no era otra que Ino. Tenía la frente en la mesa, como muestra de aburrimiento.

—Me alegra que te guste trabajar — comenzó la señorita Sakura. La rubia de inmediato se paró de golpe.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Frente! ¿Qué haces aquí? Hola a ti también tu — dijo refiriéndose a mí.

—Tengo paseando al joven Uchiha — levanto nuestras manos para que Ino pudiera verlas — y quise ver como estaba todo.

—Sakura... ¿Y porque entrelazadas eh? — dijo con un deje pícaro.

—I-ino no digas esas cosas — respondió sonrojadisima.

—Okay, no pregunto más — cambio su actitud a una más asustadamente desquiciada —¡ Tienes que ayudarme!

— ¿Por qué? Te paso algo malo Ino — le pregunto preocupada.

—Estas épocas, tienen muerta la tienda, mi madre está furiosa y ya no sabe con quién desquitarse, además Sai quiere que trabaje menos y mi mama no me deja — lloro mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

—Ah, solo eso era.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?

—No soy buena dando consejos, porque no mejor le preguntas a Neji.

—Porque no nos llevamos tan bien, si no fuera por ti ya le hubiera dado una patada.

_"__Yo también"_

—Ino debo irme — comenzamos a caminar a la salida —¡ suerte con eso! — y le hizo una señal con la mano a modo de despedida. Al oírla hablar otra vez se detuvo en la entrada

—Bueno adiós, ¡tomate tus medicinas Sakura! — le reprocho la rubia, a lo que la señorita Sakura respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa y después se dirigió a mí apuntándome con su dedo índice—¡Y tú no la molestes!

_"__No lo hago"_

Después de la plática con la rubia boba, Sakura me llevó a ver distintos puestos y tiendas que había.

—Tenemos suerte — y se estiro a mi altura — me pagaron ayer — susurro emocionada a mi oído.

_"__Cuando pueda te comprare todo lo que desees"_

Compramos unas cuantas ropas más para mí, y ella se compró lo que parecían ser unas fotografías. Definitivamente era una mujer distinta a las demás, cualquiera se hubiera comprado un accesorio para el cabello o ropas. Pero ella eligió unas sencillas fotografías.

Miro una cuando veníamos de camino a casa.

—Un atardecer… ¿no es hermosa joven Uchiha? — me la mostro y la mire por un momento.

Un atardecer efectivamente, una bella fotografía a blanco y negro.

Sus ojos lucían más emocionados que de costumbre.

_"__Ojala pudiera ver uno con ella"_

Ese sería mi nuevo sueño.


	7. 6Aquellas Lagrimas De Tristeza

Capítulo 6

Aquellas lágrimas de tristeza se volvieron de felicidad.

Existen días que me cuestiono sobre el sentido de la palabra vida.

.

.

.

Los meses pasaron exactamente 2. La recuperación fue bastante satisfactoria en mi opinión y con ello el temor de que se fuera de mi lado aumento.

Aun pienso como es que no he articulado ni una palabra en tanto tiempo. Los malestares de mi cuerpo habían desaparecido casi completamente. Solo quedaban unos cuantos rasguños y un par de heridas.

Me levante con pesados pasos de la cama y me dirigí a la que de sobra sabia era su habitación. Volví a encontrarme con la misma escena de siempre.

Tirada en una esquina llorando. Me pregunte si me iría con la duda de saber porque otra cosa lloraba. Tenía muy claro que una razón era principalmente su soledad pero de lo demás no tenía ni idea. Era una incógnita.

Me recosté y con miles de preguntas en mi cabeza volví a quedar dormido.

¿Me estarán buscando?

¿Y si piensan que estoy muerto?

¿Y si me quedo con ella toda la vida?

Estaba parado frente a mí. Con su mirar de siempre. Sereno retador y fastidioso. Una mano la tenía en su katana.

Imite su acción y detrás de él la divisé a ella. Sus ojos sin brillo y la yukata manchada de sangre desde el corazón.

No pude evitar gritar.

Llego corriendo como siempre y me abrazo con fuerza.

—Ya paso joven Uchiha, todo está bien — me dijo al oído. Tenía ligeras marcas de lágrimas debajo de los ojos

Tan encimado en mis pensamientos estaba que no me di cuenta en que momento me llevo al porche y me sentó a su lado comenzó a leerme, lenta y tiernamente, al no ver que me dormía me canto. El resultado fue el mismo.

Así como el miedo de que ese sucio bastardo pudiera osar tocarla se hacía cada vez más molesto.

—Vaya hoy tiene insomnio — me sonrió y comenzó a besar mis mejillas, mi frente y mi nariz como tanto hacia ella. Apoyo su frente en la mía — Le prometo que todo va estar bien, no voy a dejarlo solo.

Justo las palabras que deseaba oír.

¿Y si la perdía?

No quería pensar eso, sin importar que esa posibilidad fuera la más viable. Porque quedarse con un maldito asesino, pudiendo tener a cualquiera. Deseaba salir de dudas.

_ "__Solo me quedaba una opción_"

Nos miramos un momento y sin apartar las miradas.

"Era ahora o nunca"

En un rápido movimiento, la tome de las muñecas y la estampe contra el frio suelo del porche. Sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Puse ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

—Señorita Sakura… — susurre antes de besarla en los labios.

Un rose tan inocente, pero cargado de todos los sentimientos que me hacía sentir. Se tensó por la sorpresa, pero poco a poco fue dejándose llevar por ese maravilloso beso robado cerrando lentamente sus parpados, permitiéndome a mi hacerlo también.

Poco a poco hice presión sobre sus labios introduciendo mi lengua en su boca, recorriendo cada lugar que podía, pasional y a la vez dulcemente. El loco y hermoso momento, se terminó cuando necesitamos de aire.

Separamos los rostros solo unos centímetros y un tierno sonrojo cruzo sus mejillas, haciéndola ver encantadora. Mantuvimos la posición durante unos minutos.

Una lagrima de pura felicidad surco su mejilla derecha, inmediatamente la limpie y a esto ella rio. Solo le devolví la sonrisa.

—Joven Uchiha… — con la punta de sus dedos toco mi rostro y la otra toco su pecho regulando los latidos de su corazón, el camino recorrió mi mejilla y mis labios delineándolos mientras mantenía la vista en ellos — ¿Por qué?

La sola pregunta me hizo dudar a mí también y le respondí simplemente con lo que sentía. Ese dolor en mi corazón cuando la veía triste se debía a algo. Esa alegría que tenía al escuchar su voz era por algo. La paz que sentía de estar entre sus brazos tenía una razón.

_"__Porque la amaba"_

—La amo… señorita Sakura, la amo — dije un poco más seguro, y solo recibí una sonrisa, se inclinó hacia a delante para levantarse y por fin me respondió.

—Creí…que estaba loca, por quererte tanto, pensé que era algo estúpido — me dijo mirándome a los ojos, el calor subió a mis mejillas rápidamente — Yo también.

La abrace y escondí mi rostro entre su pecho, como un niño que buscaba que le quisieran, porque así me sentía, como un ser necesitado de tanto amor, de ese amor que solo ella podría brindarme. Lentamente abrazo mi cabeza apretando más el agarre.

—No me deje por favor … — susurre todavía más cohibido de lo que estaba en un principio.

—Joven Uchiha, jamás lo haría — levanto mi rostro y sus ojos derramaron más lágrimas, seguidas de una hermosa sonrisa.

Pasamos toda la noche de mi confesión abrazados, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Desperté con ella a mi lado, angelicalmente dormida, en posición fetal de frente a mí, ambas manos juntas hechas en ligero puño a un lado de su rostro, sus pestañas largas y la respiración pausada. Su cabello caía natural por el futón y sus labios entreabiertos me daban ganas de besarla.

Recordé la noche anterior y una boba sonrisa surco mis labios, al recordar el sabor de los de ella. Me incline un momento y olí su cuello, pálido y totalmente a mi merced.

_"__Mas no haría nada, hasta que ella quisiera"_

Era un olor inigualable, imposible de olvidar, lentamente volví a mí lugar, tratando de no despertarla. Mis manos cobraron vida y comencé a acariciar su rostro. Primero las mejillas, luego su nariz y sus labios.

Y entonces ella despertó.

Abrió sus ojos de manera lenta suspiro y me dedico una sonrisa bonita.

—Hola… — dijo en un susurro mientras sentí que también acariciaba mi rostro.

—Hola... — conteste también, me acerque a ella y le di un pequeño beso en los labios corto pero significativo.

—Joven Uchiha — se incorporó y se tallo un ojo infantilmente, sonreí ante eso — vamos a desayunar.

Me levante y la cargue en mis brazos dándole vueltas por la mientras ella reía y se aferraba a mi cuello, la diferencia de estaturas era enorme pero a ninguno nos importó.

—Joven Uchiha, debería regañarlo, no debe hacer tanto esfuerzo — escuche la voz sobre mi hombro.

—No me importa, sé que me volverás a curar — dije en su oído y deposite un beso en el lóbulo de este. No pensamos en lo que venía después.

Ahora si se nos subieron los colores fuertemente.

Era hora del baño.

Quizá en otras situaciones no hubiera importado, pero ahora que sabíamos los sentimientos del otro, era otro caso.

—J-joven Uchiha — me dijo mientras se cubría el rojo rostro — C-creo que sería mejor s-si usted se baña solo.

—No, señorita Sakura, de hecho me duelen mucho los brazos — reí cuando ella soltó un suspiro pesado.

El baño se me hizo eterno y cruel.

_"__¿Había sido buena idea?"_

Las delicadas y pequeñas manos de la señorita Sakura tocándome en partes tan sensibles, aunque en mi estado de abstinencia, cualquier lugar era víctima de la excitación.

Y no podía hacer nada, había prometido esperarla. Cualquier mujer habría venido a mí de la manera más rápida y sencilla del mundo. Pero ella era diferente, tenía mucho pudor y se sonrojaba casi con todo.

Era encantadora.

Después de mi sesión de tortura diaria, ella se dio un baño y por supuesto no desaproveche la oportunidad de verla, la disfrute más que nunca.

_"__Y luego todo se arruino"_

—Sakura-chan, debería regañarte, mucho demasiado — dijo un peliblanco, que tenía abrazada a la chica pelirroja del otro día. Estoy seguro de que él era el tal Suigetsu — no has ido a acompañarme al hospital ¡No sabes cuan exigente esta Gaara-san!

_"__Tal para cual"_

—Eso te ganas por holgazanear todo el día — se mofó Ino.

—No lo harás ¿o si Suigetsu? — pregunto una ojigris que Sakura me presento como Hinata.

—Puhh, como crees Hinata, ¿yo? Jamás hago eso.

— Sí, claro — dijo Sakura mientras reía.

—Como está la salud de Uchiha-sama — pregunto una castaña, Tenten, la esposa de Neji.

—Bien, ya pronto estará totalmente recuperado — contesto.

—Y pronto podrá irse — finalizo Naruto.

_"__Idiota ya quisieras"_

—Desearías que me fuera ¿no? — respondí por primera vez al imbécil ese. Mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

Todos pusieron cara de horror, ante mis palabras.

—H-ha-hablo— dijo Ino sorprendida.

—Sakura ¿desde cuándo lo hace? — pregunto Neji.

—No desde hace mucho, en realidad.

—Bueno, U-c-h-i-h-a — soltó Naruto cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho —¿Cuáles son sus planes ahora?

La mayoría en la habitación pusieron atención, el doctor, la tímida, la rubia boba, la exagerada pelirroja, su extraño prospecto, un pálido sin expresión, la embarazada, me imagino por accidente y ese maldito dobe.

Suspire y deje mi taza en la mesa que había en medio nuestro, casi inmediatamente tome el rostro de la señorita Sakura y le bese por unos momentos. La sentí relajarse ante el beso, lo cual me dejo satisfecho.

Casi se les cae la quijada de la sorpresa.

_"__Espantados"_

—Me quedare con ella — respondí a la pregunta antes formulada con mis labios pegados a los de ella, sin dejar de mirarla, me devolvió la mirada con un sonrojo y una tenue sonrisa apenada.

Las expresiones de todos eran diferentes, indignada, vergüenza, reproche, desconfiada, desfigurada, sorpresa, confusión y ¿ furia?, respectivamente.

— ¡Tu! — musito Naruto apuntándome — ¡¿Cómo te atreves a besar en mi cara a Sakura-chan?!

—Estoy en mi derecho de hacer lo que quiera.

— ¿Van en serio? ¿Sakura? — dijo Neji mirándonos seriamente. Ella solo se limitó a asentir sus ojos le decían "no hagas un drama" o "no te preocupes, ya lo decidí"

—Siempre supe que serias la última — dijo el hombre pálido de nombre Sai.

—B-bueno Sai-san, que puedo decir.

—Vaya, me alegro por ti, Sakura, les deseo felicidad a ambos — dijo Hinata.

—Yo también — Suigetsu alzo una mano, mostrando conformismo.

—Les deseo lo mejor, Sakura, tu — dijo Ino, miro primero a Sakura y luego a mí.

—Y yo, felicidades — dijo Tenten, quien le dio un doloroso codazo a su esposo, Neji, quien se tocó la costilla, poniendo un rostro de dolor y después contesto.

—Nunca me imaginé, que llegaría este día, prométeme "estúpido cuñado" que la vas a cuidar — me miro seriamente pero la mantuve con él.

—Lo prometo — le mire con confianza y sujete la mano de la señorita Sakura — la voy a proteger.

—Bueno, ya que Neji acepto, a regaña dientes debo decir — expreso Suigetsu alzándose de hombros — ¿Qué va a suceder conmigo?

Todos le miraron confusos, al parecer, la única que entendió fue Sakura. Puso una mano en el hombro del peliblanco.

—Tendrás que lidiar con él, solo — le dijo tranquila, con un rostro serio, después quito su mano y suspiro pesadamente — mi más sentido pésame.

— ¡No! ¡No me puedes dejar solo con el! — se tiró al suelo agarrándose la cabeza con dolor, y sacudiéndola, dign0 movimiento de un exorcismo. Se levantó y sacudió esta vez a Sakura por los hombros violentamente — ¡Es el mismísimo diablo! ¡El cabello rojo es por algo!

Y por arte de magia le apreté una de las manos, quitándoselo de encima, dejándosela cruelmente lastimada.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? — dijo besándose los dedos , me miro molesto y yo le mire indiferente —Ok ya entendí, no lo vuelvo a hacer.

—Mírate tan serio que te vez y tan sobreprotector saliste — se burló Ino, me limite a encogerme de hombros y beber de mi té.

—Nee, Naruto, Hinata ¿entonces ustedes ya son novios? — pregunto Karin.

—B-bueno, Emm, yo, si — asintió rápidamente, totalmente rojo, todos rieron ante la cara de vergüenza de Hinata —¿verdad Hinata-chan?

—Emm, sí.

—Me alegro mucho por ambos— la señorita Sakura me tomo la mano y me miro, como diciendo por telepatía, "di algo amable"

—Hmp.

—Vaya, no hay mucha diferencia entre que hables y no lo hagas en realidad — dijo Sai.

— ¡Ya se! Hagamos el juego aquel — dijo Naruto alegremente.

Todos lo pensaron un momento, pero Sakura se opuso.

— ¡No! Ese juego jamás me gusto.

—Tranquila Sakura-chan, esta vez será el Teme, quien sea el sujeto de prueba.

— ¿Qué? — pregunte confuso, mas mi rostro no lo demostró.

—Es un juego que inventamos hace mucho — comenzó Sai— como cuando conocimos a Sakura esta no hablaba mucho, inventamos este juego.

—Todos decíamos una palabra y esta respondía lo primero que se le venía a la mente, lo más rápido posible — termino Karin.

—También era mi manera, de explotar su mente al máximo — dijo Neji.

Sakura tenía una cara sonrojada por la vergüenza, que creo sentía ante mí.

—Pero ahora lo haremos contigo Teme querido— dijo Naruto, jugando con sus manos en un gesto Sádico — inicias tu Tenten.

—Luna.

—Noche —conteste rápidamente. Quedaron asombrados.

—Guuaa, rompió la marca de Sakura — dijo Suigetsu — mi turno, "animal"

—Zorro.

—Importante — dijo Karin.

—Salud.

—Avance— interrumpió Neji.

—Inteligencia.

—Cortesía — dijo Sai.

—Saludo.

—Flores — la rubia hablo.

—Olor.

—Belleza — dijo Naruto.

—Sakura.

_"__Maldición díganme que solo lo pensé"_

Ella se sonrojo y se cubrió el rostro con las mangas del kimono. Todos rieron ante su acción.

— ¡Qué bello lo que dijo! — la embarazada grito.

—Sí, si como sea — dijo Neji — ver.

—Admirar.

—A Sakura cada vez que la veo — dijo Suigetsu en tono meloso.

Ella solo asomaba sus ojos de entre sus manos.

"Quiero matarles"

—Sus bonitos ojos, cuando me abraza — ayudo en esa payasada Ino.

Los escondió de inmediato.

—Su sonrisa cuando está feliz — dijo Sai.

_"__Maldición y yo que juraba que era el mas normal" _

—Sus brazos cálidos — dijo Tenten dándole un codazo a Sakura.

—Su largo cabello — rio Neji.

—La forma en que me lee — Karin me dio un golpe leve en la espalda.

—Y los tiernos besitos que da — dijeron Naruto y Hinata.

—Y-ya basta — se escuchó una voz entre cortada.

_"__Genial la habían molestado"_

Neji se levantó y se incoó frente a Sakura, lentamente le quito las manos del rostro.

Sus mejillas tenían un enorme sonrojo el más grande que había visto en mi vida.

Le sonrió, para tranquilizarla.

—Tonta hermanita, era una broma — le dijo besando una de sus manos.

Todos sonrieron ante la inocencia de la señorita.

—No, tiene nada de malo, Sakura — dijo Ino— después de todo estoy segura de que es lo que él siente ¿no?

Todos me miraron expectantes.

_"__¿Acaso leían mentes?"_

—Y-yo.

—I-ino, para por favor.

— ¿Porque? ¡Confiesa de una vez, tu!

— ¡Cerda dije que ya es suficiente! — grito la señorita Sakura ¿molesta?

Nadie cabía en su sorpresa.

Neji la miraba orgulloso.

Tenten, Sai y Karin tenían la boca abierta.

Suigetsu y Naruto la miraban con miedo.

Hinata, no sabía qué hacer.

E Ino, la miraba sorprendida, y se abalanzo a abrazarla.

— ¡Frente! Nunca me imaginé que pudieras hacerlo — la abrazaba fuertemente.

—L-lo siento Ino, yo no quería…

— ¡¿Acaso piensas que estoy molesta?! — La vimos asentir lentamente —Pensé que jamás lograríamos molestarte, pero por fin lo logre.

Mis sospechas me decían que la señorita Sakura había sido así siempre

—Ya te lo habíamos dicho, Sakura, necesitas ser más fuerte, sino alguien se puede aprovechar de tu docilidad — le dijo Hinata — yo estoy trabajando en eso.

_"__A mí me gustaba con todo y su docilidad"_

—Alguien como el demonio ese — dijo Suigetsu.

_"__¡Me tiene harto!"_

— ¿Quién? — interrumpí.

—Me imagino que se refiere a Gaara ¿o no? — se apresuró a contestar Neji.

—Si, como le odio — contesto Suigetsu.

—No eres el único — repuso Sai.

— ¿Cuántos doctores hay?

—Bueno, Sakura, Suigetsu, Neji y Sai, otra de las muchas razones de que seamos muchos.

—Vaya.

—Si yo todavía lo recuerdo — dijo emocionado Naruto — Al principio solo éramos 3, Ino, Tenten y yo, luego conocimos a Sakura por medio de Ino, y con ella a Karin, que yo ya conocía obviamente por ser mi prima, y a Neji, quien trajo a Sai, que curiosamente salía con Ino, y se nos unió Suigetsu quien era su conocido, y Hinata que en secreto me gustaba.

—Y por último Uchiha-san, quien fue rescatado por Sakura, y luego se enamoraron — termino Tenten.

—Ya entendí — dije rápidamente, para que se callara.

—Bueno, ahora me alegro de que seamos más — dijo Hinata.

Estaba seguro de algo.

La señorita Sakura, me dio la oportunidad de vivir mejor.

Me dio amor.

Me dio salud.

Seguridad.

Felicidad.

Y un grupo de nuevos amigos.

A cambio, no dejare que vuelva a llorar sola.

Le amo demasiado.


	8. 7Aquel Odio Hacia Ti

Capítulo 7

Aquel odio hacia ti.

En momentos, suelo agradecerle por permitirme conocerla.

.

.

.

Estábamos sentados en el porche observando las estrellas, yo estaba recostado entre sus piernas con la cabeza en su pecho, sus brazos pasaban por mis hombros y se unían en mi pecho.

—Tienes amigos algo raros — comente refiriéndome esta vez a todos y no solamente a Naruto.

—Tenemos — corrigió — ahora también son tus amigos.

—Sí, no sé si los quiera a todos — reí junto con ella, cambie mi rostro a uno serio y levante la mirada para verla, esta solo me miro con una sonrisa — bésame

Se inclinó lentamente y poso suavemente sus labios en los míos, en una tierna caricia, pero yo no deseaba eso y comencé a besarla más rudamente, jugando con sus labios, y poco a poco metí mi lengua en su boca explorando cada rincón.

Nos separamos tras unos minutos siendo aún unidos por un hilo de saliva. Me acurruque en su pecho.

_"__Como adoraba hacer ello"_

—Joven Uchiha…

—No tienes por qué llamarme así, mi nombre es Sasuke — le dije con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la calidez de su cuerpo.

—Sasuke — repitió y me abrazo contra ella — quizás Sasuke-kun.

En un lento movimiento me levante y la mire un momento.

—No mentía cuando decía que eras el rostro de la belleza — puse una mano en su rostro, está bajo la mirada con un tenue sonrojo, al cual bese — La amo.

—Yo también a ti — me contesto simplemente.

Comencé a besar delicadamente su rostro, su frente sus mejillas hasta llegar al mentón, me detuve a pensar un momento lo que quería hacer.

_"__¿Y si ella no lo quería?"_

Me decidí por intentarlo comencé a besar su cuello con esmero. La deseaba y mucho.

—Sasuke-kun, yo — suspiro ante mis caricias, mis manos comenzaron a vagar por sus piernas . Pero cuando la escuche decir un suave no, me detuve y la mire.

—No te haría daño, lo sabes — me abrazo con mucha fuerza — seré delicado, comparado conmigo, tu cuerpo es muy pequeño, por favor, déjame tenerte, aunque sea solo una vez.

Mentía.

Si llegaba a probarla no pararía jamás.

Los sollozos contenidos en mi hombro me hicieron reaccionar.

—No, no puedo — dijo con su rostro todavía pegado a mí, las lágrimas me hicieron sentir mucha culpa.

—Prometo, que seré lento, no quiero lastimarte — susurre en su oído. Esta se levantó y me dio un suave beso en la nariz.

—M-me lo prometes —asentí con la cabeza.

Esa era otra razón por la que la quería tanto, su inocencia, su temor, como a la hora de hablar su voz se escuchaba tan débil, melodiosa y dulce, como sus movimientos eran sutiles y delicados.

Porque ella, vivía con un miedo estoy seguro.

—Te lo prometo mi vida — la abrace con más fuerza que antes, y comencé a besarla nuevamente.

La cargue entre mis brazos hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Esa noche por fin la tuve entre mis brazos.

.

.

.

No comprendía nada.

Tenía más de dos horas dándole vueltas al asunto y no lograba entender del todo el asunto.

Quizás no fue como ella lo esperaba o algo por el estilo.

Cuando la penetro y no sintió nada que lo detuviera, alzo la mirada y ella estaba llorando tanto, que no pudo pensar nada más que lo que era.

Sakura no era virgen.

Pero ¿debía preguntar?

No lo sabía.

Tal vez no era el mejor momento, algún día se lo preguntaría y ella le diría.

Pero en su relación eso no importaba, quedaba como un detalle más.

.

.

.

Los días siguientes a eso fueron mas armónicos que nunca, nadie comento nada al respecto y eso estaba bien.

Pero bueno las cosas buenas no duran para siempre.

.

.

.

—Así que aquí estabas — dijo el hombre pelirrojo de más o menos su edad.

Le había encontrado, después de tantos meses de buscarle lo encontró y ahora estaba más que dispuesto a darle fin.

Pero opto por torturarle, clavándole ambas manos en una de las pilastras de madera que habían en la casa, Sasuke aún estaba débil, no tanto pero si lo suficiente como para impedirle pelear.

No había podido ganarle en esas condiciones.

Y ahora estaba tan débil y a merced del que ahora consideraba su enemigo. Pero había algo más importante.

Enfrente de él estaba Sasori con Sakura en brazos, esta estaba desmayada.

—S-sakura — dijo en un susurro que el invasor alcanzo a escuchar.

No podía dejar que se la llevara.

—Ya veo, así que ese es su nombre, Sakura— tomo un mechón del cabello de la joven y lo olio — Huele a rosas, sabes Sasuke siempre supe que tenías excelentes gustos en cuanto a mujeres, pero está a sobre pasado los limites.

—S-suéltala ma-maldito — gimió de dolor tratando de aguantarse lo.

—Es muy hermosa, más de lo que me habían dicho, me encargue de informarme bien sobre ambos, y supe de un pequeño detallito acerca de ella —le descubrió un poco el escote de la corta yukata blanca y beso el inicio de sus senos —su corazón ¿no?, fuera de eso es perfecta, incluso mejor que esa zorra.

Sasuke estaba hecho una furia, odiaba que la tocaran y ahora el venia y hacia eso, le repugnaba si quiera que la rozara.

—Es una mujer digna de mi arte — le lamio la mejilla de forma asquerosa y seguidamente, se dio la vuelta — le daremos fin a esto muy pronto Sasuke.

Las rosas que ella tanto adoraba vieron como Sasori desaparecía y como Sasuke se desmayaba.

Lagrimas habían en sus ojos solo de imaginar lo que le haría a su señorita Sakura.

Este es el final de una saga si quieren saber que sucede despues vean "Rosas Para Los Corazones Débiles 2"

Ya esta listo!

A leer.

Mis adoradas pulguitas. Bye!


End file.
